Lost Starlight
by Akasha11
Summary: A lost boys fanfiction. Follows all the characters and some new ones. Takes place after the Lost Boys are destoryed.
1. 1

Star Light  
  
Salt sea air drifted in through the fully rolled down car window, a light breeze that relieved the boiling heat of the day and played with Jezebel's raven black hair. The sound of seagulls and people nattering filled the air and swam in her mind, calmingly, and drowned out the sound of the distasteful humming of the radio that had been switched to a country and western station.  
  
Santa Carla. Summer of 87. Two weeks before Jezebel's 16th birthday.  
  
The decision to move to Santa Carla from Chicago had been made by her father earlier that year. An exciting new place, a clean new beginning, a larger home for the growing family. Her mother had given birth to Bobby, Jezebel's second little brother, a couple of months later and the deal had been sealed. They were moving to Santa Carla at the end of the school year and after Katie's, Jezebel's older sister, 17th birthday.  
  
The car continued slowly down the crowded road, passing fair rides and attractions and the walking people. The sea and bench was out of site now, hidden behind the fair and a large collection of trees planted just behind. The sun beamed down on the world, smiling and warming everything with its bright glow, the sky was a deep blue, cloudless and empty. It was a beautiful day, a holiday resort, and the recipe for a wicked hot summer before starting a new school.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked the short blond haired, blue eyed Katie in a bored voice, patience long since evaporated. She, Jezebel and Tom were squashed in the back of the car with Bobby riding up front with mum and dad. The luggage was piled into a trailer behind them.  
  
"Not far now. Crowded place isn't it?" Said dad happily. 12-year-old Thomas groaned. His soft overgrown brown hair was mused by the breeze and his dark eyes were bored.  
  
"I heard from somebody at school at it's the death capital of the world. If all the corpses round her stood up they'd have one hell of a population problem," Tom said happily and the grin on Dad's face faded.  
  
"Tom, we have told you about telling lies...how is Bobby going to learn when his 12 year old brother still hasn't grown out of it?" said Dad sternly. Tom groaned again but didn't back chat.  
  
"Be cool if it was true though," said Jezebel softly. She never spoke very loud, but what Rom had said had caught her interest. Hopefully this town had something to do with the supernatural, something worth investigating.  
  
"Jezebel Lucy Burton" said Mum with a scowl on her face," death is never cool" "No Mum of course it isn't" sighed Jezebel, looking to her curly red haired, green eyed, brown skinned mother. The green eyes were the only thing Jezebel had inherited from her parents and none of her siblings shared her features. Bobby had grey eyes and dark brown hair and was the spitting image of their father.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so morbid?" asked Katie nastily. Jezebel blushed and shrugged.  
  
They continued north, eventually leaving the main road and travelling down a bumpy narrow track through a small wooded area and out into a grassy deserted land with the see just beyond. The weather remained humid and pleasant with no threat of coldness of rain and there was no bickering in the car, everyone was glancing around eagerly, searching for a first look of their new home.  
  
It was Tom who spotted it first.  
  
"Look!" shouted Tom," Jus over there, two houses"  
  
He pointed and they looked and Jezebel saw a patch of land with flat grass and fields. A few buildings were doted cross the land but she could see two main wooden houses surrounded by fences and trees. A truck was parked outside one of the houses and there were the black figures of people moving near one of the houses.  
  
"The one on the left is ours," said Dad at the forked road, he took the one that led to the left house along an even bumper route.  
  
As they neared the house, their future home, something changed suddenly. Jezebel's mind was swimming, confused thoughts ran amok in her brain and her eyes started to water annoyingly. She had one solid and unforgettable thought, that this wasn't safe, something was bad about this place and things were about to get even worse...  
  
The feeling was gone, disappeared to be replaced with a feeling of sever confudlement. They had reached the house and the car was slowly to a stop. They all clambered out of the car the insane barking of their brown greyhound disturbing the silence. Jezebel looked up at the house afraid that the feeling of badness would return...but it didn't.  
  
"Well this is it," sighed Dad and he pulled out a key from his pocket and led them up to the waiting house.  
  
So what do you think? I love the Lost Boys film, one of the best vampire flicks ever, and I've always wanted to write a fanfic for it. Please review and thank for reading. 


	2. 2

Star Light  
  
The house was clean and tidy, to tidy and devoid of dust. Obviously somebody had been in to clean before their arrival and by the look of the hall and the front room they had done a decent job. Their furniture had already been moved into appropriate places and there was the pleasant smell of air fresheners.  
  
"Well this isn't...bad," said Mom quietly. Dad nodded, carrying Bobby's things in. Tom didn't say anything and Jezebel was startled to see that Katie looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"Were in the middle of no where" she said breathlessly," There will be nobody to talk to, its going to be so boring"  
  
Jezebel could sort of see her point. They were far from town and there was no logical reason for people to come this far out. But she wasn't to fussed, she didn't care about being popular and being surrounded by people, she was happy with just a few good friends who she could trust and rely on. Apart from the feeling of forbidding earlier, a feeling that made no sense, she liked this place. It was different and quiet, away from the hustle and bustle of real life, a perfect place to get lost in fantasy.  
  
And plenty of space to ride a horse.  
  
"You can start driving later this year you will make plenty of friends and it will be easy for you to get into town," said Dad, unconcerned by Katie's moaning.  
  
"This sucks," grumbled Katie and she thundered up the stairs, probably to search for a bedroom. Jezebel followed, wanting to get a decent room before they were taken.  
  
There were four decent sized bedrooms with suitable furniture and bright walls. Katie had already snatched the biggest one, and wouldn't hear of moving out, so Jezebel took the one next door which looked over the land of the people living next door. She dumped her cases on the bed and went to look out of the window.  
  
Down below she could see the porch of the other house and could just make out the figure of a boy standing on the steps with a dog next to him. She leaned closer out the window, trying to get a better look at her new neighbour, when his head whipped round and he looked at her.  
  
A sudden surge of intense gear rose in her...her eyes were watering...her mind was numb with coldness and confusion...  
  
She pulled back inside quickly, blushing, and shut the window.  
  
The boy had seen her. He would probably think she was a weirdo now, a nosy snitch or something. And she had had that odd feeling. Whether that was something to do with the boy or not she had no idea, maybe it was just her own stupid mind playing nasty tricks on her.  
  
She sighed and proceeded to put her stuff away.  
  
Meanwhile outside...  
  
Sam continued to stare at the window of the house next door, were the girl had been moment before.  
  
He had heard that new people were moving in next door, for some reason the house had been empty for ears but now it had finally been sold to a family with kids. Mom was sure to send him, Michael, or granddad round later on to invite them over for drinks. It seemed he had startled the girl when he had looked at her and she had retread into the room, away from the window.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand across the soft fury back of Nanook. Things had been so boring ever since they had destroyed the vampire over two weeks ago. It was now early July and the weather had grown hotter, the days longer, and his life even more uneventful. What he wouldn't give for another vampire hunt just for a bit of action...  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" said a gruff voice. Sam looked away from the window to see one of his best friends, Edgar Frog and next to him his younger brother, Alan Frog. Both boys stood sturdily in black boots and combat styled clothes, complete with silver engraved dog tags.  
  
"What's up?" asked Alan in a toneless voice. Sam nodded towards the house next door.  
  
"New neighbours" he said lazily.  
  
"Blood suckers? Inquired Edgar with a scowl.  
  
"Yes they must be seeing as though they arrived in daylight," said Sam sarcastically casing Edgar's scowl to become more pronounced.  
  
"He's just eager for some action. Things have been quiet, to quiet," said Alan slapping his brother on the back.  
  
"Well I think we can safely say they are human. I think I scared a girl though. She looked horrified when I looked at her"  
  
"We did advise you to put a paper bag over your head and get some style" said Edgar. Alan smiled, amused.  
  
"Ha ha hilarious. You two should do stand up" said Sam rolling his eyes," I just want to know why she was so freaked out"  
  
"Maybe she is just shy?" Suggested Alan," Come on man girls are useless, waste of time, stop worrying about her"  
  
"Yeah" agreed Edgar, "Unless of course she was pretty. Was she?"  
  
"I couldn't see her well but she looked ok" Said Sam.  
  
"Probably means she isn't ugly or pretty when you see her up close" said Edger with a nod.  
  
"Maybe. I will get to meet her tonight if Mom invited them over" said Sam, "Come on lets go for a walk or something, maybe we will get a hint of a vampire lair"  
  
While the boys take a walk lets take a peep at what Michael Emerson is up to...  
  
"Oh come on Star don't be like that!" said Michael pleadingly. Star continued to look sour. Michael sighed.  
  
The beach was packed as usual. Laddy was near the waters edge playing with some other small children, laughing gleefully in the sunlight, something he wouldn't have been able to do had his fate as vampire been sealed by a drop of human blood.  
  
"I just don't think I can do it Michael. It's been to long..." she said sadly, trailing off.  
  
"Your parents would be happy to see you. You have to at least try to get in touch with them, you will regret it later if you don't" said Michael softly.  
  
"Oh yeah and how would you know?" she demanded viciously. Michael shook his head, stood up, and brushed sand off him.  
  
"I'm thirty. Wanna soda?" he asked holding out a hand to her.  
  
"Sure" she said simply, their argument forgotten for the time being. Michael picked up their towels and sun lotion.  
  
"Laddy!" bellowed Star. He came bounding over to them, sand in his hair.  
  
"Yeah Star?" He asked happily.  
  
"Come on its time to go. We will come back tomorrow. I will think about my parents," she said to Michael. He gave her a warm smile and they set off as the day started to cool and night started to awaken. 


End file.
